Everything
by HuMi-ChaN
Summary: Él no iba a regresar; eso era algo que sencillamente no podía hacer porque..no lo merecía..You re all i want, you re all i need, you re everything..everything


_Lo sé, lo sé. No sé que carajos estoy haciendo aquí escribiendo otra cosa, si aún no eh terminado todo lo demás.__Pero es que este fic lo tenía escrito desde hace ya algún tiempo; y hace poco volví a escuchar la canción que me lo inspiró, así que dije: Pues lo escribo. Y aquí estoy._

_Además me di cuenta de que "fragmentos de vida" me estaba quedando horrible, me desanime, y me retiré por un rato.  
__Pronto actualizaré "viviendo con ¿¡él?" también, por si a alguien le interesa xD_

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de este fic no son míos. Son del respectivo autor. Sin embargo, la idea, la trama y el montaje son completamente de su servidora (esa soy yo) Y llegan a ustedes gracias a la magia del fiction.

_Nota: La canción se llama "EVERYTHING" del "lifehouse" Y estoy utilizando una traducción de esta, pues la canción esta en ingles xP_

**¸, ø¤º°°ф§ω‡‽ℓΩ∂»EVERYTHING«∂Ωℓ‽‡ ω§ ф°°º¤ø,¸ **

Se encontraba en aquel lugar, sentado sobre la cama, con una rodilla flexionada y la otra estirada, con la mano sobre la rodilla y la espada apoyada en el suelo, sosteniendo su otra mano.

_-Me encuentro aquí…Háblame…-_

Con su habitual expresión seria…y entonces se torno triste…

_-Quiero sentirte…necesito oírte…-_

Entrecerró los ojos…y se aguaron…

Lo extrañaba. Lo extrañaba tanto…

_-Tú eres la luz que me guía al lugar…donde encuentro paz otra vez…-_

Estaba en aquella guarida, con aquel ser despreciable, entrenando sin tregua para poder tomar su venganza…Para poder matar a su hermano…

Pero sabía que lo que hacía estaba mal. Porque ya no lo podía soportar…

Porque lo extrañaba, aunque hubiera roto sus lazos, aunque ya no quisiera tener nada que ver…En cierta forma..lo necesitaba…

Él… le inspiraba…

_-Tú eres la fuerza que me mantiene en pie…_

_Eres la esperanza que…Mantiene mi fe…-_

Y es que aún no podía entender, como después de todo, todo por lo que había pasado; aún se empeñaba en buscarlo…Y llegaba hasta el limite..Tan solo por encontrarlo…

¡Y lo había visto de nuevo!...Lo había tocado…

Incluso casi…Lo había asesinado…

_-Eres la luz de mi alma…_

_Eres mi propósito…-_

Pero no lo logró…

Por fin se iba a poder deshacer completamente de todos sus lazos. Y no lo logró.

Le habían impedido matarle…le habían impedido dejar de sufrir por haberse marchado de su lado…Y se lo merecía…

_-Tú lo eres todo…-_

_-Y qué puedo hacer para quedarme aquí contigo…-_

Ahora cada recuerdo le torturaba por querer estar como antes, a su lado…

_-Y no ser..Movido por ti…-_

Ahora no podría decir que no había más remedio, que ya no podía estar a su lado…Porque seguía vivo…

Y no podía decirse a si mismo: -que más da, él esta muerto. Ya no hay nada que se pueda hacer.-

Por que él seguía vivo…

_-Dime cómo podría ser algo mejor que esto…-_

Porque él era tan sólo el maldito traidor que se marchó de su lado, dejando la aldea para matar a su hermano. Al que nunca había podido superar…Para vengar a su clan.

Por que él era patético…

Por que tan sólo tenía una meta llena de odio…sin futuros ni esperanza…

Tan sólo esa meta…vacía…cruel..

Y aún así…

_-Tú calmas las tormentas y…me das descanso…-_

Ese imbesil siempre había estado a su lado; tratando de superarlo, haciéndolo sentir superior a cualquiera…

Siempre había estado para ayudarlo cuando de verdad lo necesitaba…

_-Tú me sostienes con las manos…_

_Tú no me dejaras caer…-_

Porque siempre fue el único que entendió un poco mejor que nadie, el dolor de su soledad…

Y no lo quería admitir…

Porque admitirlo sería ser débil…

_-Tú sigues en mi corazón…_

_y si te llevas mi aliento…-_

pero en verdad quería, y necesitaba, que él siguiera con vida.

_-Te llevarías ahora mi interior…-_

…Qué podía hacer para dejar de ser tan débil…

Sólo lo lograría, si lograba matar a todo aquel que le daba esperanza…

_-Y qué puedo hacer para quedarme aquí contigo…-_

_-Y no ser movido por ti…-_

Porque si seguía a su lado, se llenaría de una felicidad que no merecía…

Él se había sumido en su miseria, tratando de sentirse solo, para poder llenarse de odio y rencor…Para poder llenarse de valor…

Para poder matar al hermano que alguna vez amó.

_-Dime cómo podría ser algo mejor que esto…-_

Él ya no podía cambiar…Ya no había vuelta atrás…

Desde el momento en que su hermano se marchó de la aldea, él había quedado condenado a vengar a su clan

Y era lo que iba a hacer…

Pero el dobe lo había arruinado todo…todo.

Por que había llegado con sus ideas optimistas, sus deseos, sus grandes sueños inalcanzables…Inalcanzables para alguien que no fuera él…

Había llegado con su soledad, con su dolor; y con su idea de acabar con ellos, y tener una vida feliz.

Y sus lazos…

Sus lazos que eran tan difíciles de romper…

_-Por que tú eres todo lo que quiero…Eres todo lo que necesito…-_

Sus lazos que, por mas que lo intentara, se sostenían a él con furia; y no lo dejaban escapar por nada…-

_-Tu eres todo…Todo…-_

Por que estaban forjados con su estúpida e inquebrantable esperanza, trenzada con su voluntad, de llevarlo de vuelta y tenerlo a su lado en la aldea.

_-Y qué puedo hacer para quedarme aquí contigo…Y no ser movido por ti…-_

Empeñado en darle una felicidad que no merecía…

Porque no la merecía…

_-Dime cómo podría ser algo mejor que esto…-_

Había llegado con su estúpida amistad, para desbaratar el dolor…Y la soledad que ambos sentían…

_-Y qué puedo hacer, para quedarme aquí contigo…Y no ser movido por ti…-_

Atrayendo mas y mas personas, con sus sueños, su esperanza, su voluntad, su esmero…su sonrisa, su calor…

Llenándolo todo con sus ojos azules, como el cielo…

Sin entender…

_-Dime cómo podría ser algo mejor…algo mejor que esto…-_

Que él no merecía, ni quería, ni necesitaba, ni podía tener…todo aquello…

_-Porque tú eres todo lo que quiero…-_

Mentía…

_-Eres todo lo que necesito…-_

Si quería todo aquello. Desde el primer momento en que se sintió solo…Y lo necesitaba mas que nada…

Lo anhelaba desde que le sonrió, entendiendo su miseria, su dolor…su soledad…

_-Tu eres todo…Todo…-_

Pero no lo merecía…

No merecía todo lo que el dobe hacía por él.

No merecía que Naruto arriesgara su sueño por él.

No merecía a una persona como Naruto a su lado…

_-Y qué puedo hacer…para quedarme aquí contigo…-_

Por eso…No volvería…

_-Y no ser movido por ti…-_

Por que Naruto le daría toda la felicidad que necesitaba…Y que no merecía…

_-Dime cómo podría ser algo mejor que esto.-_

Porque Naruto merecía ser la persona mas feliz del mundo…Y sus deseos; esos de odio y venganza, no desparecerían sólo con estar a su lado…

Y le harían daño…

Él no merecía que Naruto considerara que él era su mejor amigo…

Él…no merecía todo aquello…

_-Dime… cómo podría…ser algo mejor…-_

No merecía una vida, como la que Naruto iba a darle.

Por eso se quedaría ahí. Se recostaría, y dormiría, para despertarse y volver a entrenar…Hasta ser capaz, de hacer lo que debía hacer…

Hasta ser capaz, de poder olvidar, aquella felicidad que aún anhelaba…

_-CAUSE YOU`RE ALL I WANT…_

_YOU`RE ALL I NEED..._

_YOU`RE EVERYTHING..._

_EVERYTHING...-_

x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O

_Vale, vale; yo se que la actualidad de mi fic esta bastante pasada de lo que va en el manga. ¿Pero qué se le va a hacer?_

_Esa fue la idea que me nació, como hasta la vigésima vez de haber escuchado esa canción –que agradezco a mi amigo James por haberme impreso la letra-_

_Es una canción lindisima, aunque bastante repetitiva; pero la verdad es que la música fue lo que mas me gustó._

_Bueno, ya me marcho._

_Espero ser merecedora de uno que otro review, por que ya hace tiempo que estoy bastante abandonadita. __Pero de qué me quejo, si era yo la que tenía abandonada mi pagina._

_Sayonara!_

_Humi…_


End file.
